In This Body
by theworld.isgonnaknow.yourname
Summary: Santana is the only one who knows Quinn's secret and is concerned for her. Will she be able to get Rachel to help? Will she accept Quinn for who she is? FTM Faberry.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

**A/N: **This one-shot was very different for me to write. I got the inspiration from another fic I read. I'm not very confident with this but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Quinn?"<p>

She knew that voice. It made her sobs immediately stop and she thought her heart did as well.

"Quinn, is that you?"

Rachel Berry knocked softly on the closed door in the restroom that Quinn was behind. She had been sat on the floor inside there since just before break had started. It was now twenty-two minutes later.

Quinn had been aware of the whole Glee club watching her argument with Santana from afar, thankfully convinced no one heard their harsh whispers to each other before the blonde saw Santana's hand going in a direction she was terrified of. She jumped backwards before running out of the room and heading for the girls restroom and locking herself in behind one of the stall doors.

She had lost track of the time as she couldn't do much else but cry. She knew Santana was just trying help but she hated it so much, she pushed her away and nearly revealed her secret to everyone. It would have been all her fault of course. She cried in the bathroom at first for being angry with Santana, then being angry that her secret wasn't out. She'd love to get it out in the open but she was far too scared. Then she cried as she thought of herself. Thought about who she was. She hated herself.

Santana was the only one who knew. She understood, too, much to Quinn's confusion. They'd talked about it a few times when the blonde was feeling low. Santana could see her pain. She saw how badly it was affecting Quinn that she never had even told Brittany what was going on, in fear for her best friends' secret being revealed by accident.

Santana had suggested to her a few times to go to a therapist to sort herself out but mainly she wanted her to see a therapist so she could accept herself for who she was. The answer was no straight away every time. She was too ashamed.

Quinn would laugh bitterly at herself when she looked in the mirror some mornings before school, how her reputation used to mean everything to her and she would do everything to keep it up. This was still part of the reason why she was hiding her secret, but the real reasons didn't even come close. She felt like she couldn't care less now about her reputation. She was scared of telling the world, sure, but she still wasn't prepared to even accept it for herself. She'd admitted it a long time ago now and each day she was getting more and more confident with who she was becoming and took each step slowly but she still hated it so much.

She was beyond thankful for having Santana in her life. No matter how completely horrified she had been the moment (and the following week after) Santana walked in on her, she was glad she did. Santana tried constantly for a week to get Quinn to talk about it but she just ran whenever she was close to the Latina. She had sent Quinn reassuring texts, voicemails, notes - everything. The blonde eventually gave in and broke down when she walked into her bedroom to find Santana reading her journal, endless tears streaming down her face for her best friend. The pain Quinn saw on her face made her feel guilty but Santana saw it was nothing compared to what Quinn was feeling and battling with.

"Yeah Rach, it's me" her voice was rough and more nasally than usual, it would have been obvious to anyone that she had just been crying her heart out.

"Can I come in?"

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath at the tone of her voice. Rachel was always concerned for her fellow Glee club members when they were upset, no matter how horrible they had been to her in the past. This was another thing that made Quinn angry at herself for. Rachel's forgiving personality towards her when she had never done anything to deserve it. She was feeling emotional about everything lately.

"I'm a mess"

"You could never be a mess, Quinn"

The blonde bit her lip hard to stop herself from crying again.

"I just spoke with Santana"

Quinn's head shot up in the direction of Rachel's voice as if to look at her even though there was a door separating them. Her breath caught in her throat. Several thoughts ran through her head at what this could mean. The one at the front of her mind was of course, Santana must have told Rachel her secret. Why would she do that? After everything? She sighed when she remembered how to breathe. She definitely brought this on herself. She was harsh to Santana when she should have been the opposite.

"Quinn, please talk to me"

"What... what did she s-say?" her voice was shaking like the rest of her body. Why was Rachel being so calm with her if she knew?

"She said that she couldn't do it anymore. She thought, well, that I could help you"

"With what?"

Her voice was harsh but she couldn't help it. Santana had told Rachel. She wondered what she had done to deserve all this. She knew she'd be writing a new entry in her journal that night. Maybe it would be her last.

"She gave me this. She didn't say anything else"

Quinn picked up the pamphlet that had found its way under the stall door. It read _LGBT_ at the top. Silent tears ran down her face and felt her insides trying to kill her. The next thing she knew, she was being violently sick into the toilet.

"Oh Quinn, please open this door right away" her voice was broken.

"Go away"

"We can talk about-"

"No!"

She was crying again. Loudly. Between her sobs she could hear Rachel sniffing from the other side of the door. She'd heard Rachel crying before and knew that was what the girl was doing right now. She looked at Rachel's feet and had noticed she hadn't moved.

"Why are you crying?" she asked when she calmed down after taking deep breaths.

"Please open the door"

The blonde sighed in frustration and unlocked the door. She felt the need to be sick again but nothing came out. Rachel pushed the door open slowly to make sure she wouldn't hit Quinn. Once there was room enough to get in, the girl immediately fell to her knees and took Quinn into her arms and held her tightly.

Quinn wanted so much to push her away but she couldn't. She didn't understand why Rachel was doing this for her. She was whispering words of comfort in her ear until she broke down yet again. She was surprised how many tears her body could hold. She was sure it wasn't natural how much she had cried recently.

Once she stopped crying, Rachel released her grip and carefully stood up and collected their belongings up. Quinn's heart was hammering hard in her chest. Deep down she didn't want the brunette to leave her even though she thought it would be best if she did. It would be best if she never saw her again, she thought.

She smiled inwardly when Rachel held her hand out for Quinn to take. The blonde took her time standing up, she was so emotionally drained that her body was reacting physically to her pain.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly as Rachel lead them out of the restroom and down the thankfully empty corridors.

"Back to my house. My dads are out, don't worry"

"But... but you've got class"

"I don't feel bad for saying that I honestly don't care about that right now, Quinn. My education is the last thing I'm concerned about at this minute"

Quinn nodded slightly even though Rachel couldn't see her. She didn't stop walking so she must have accepted that the blonde didn't really want to ask any questions. Her stomach turned again when she thought about the questions that would no doubt be coming her way.

Rachel opened the door to her car for Quinn to get in then went over to her side and started the car straight away and began the journey back to her house.

The whole ride was silent while Rachel concentrated on getting back to her house quickly without breaking the law and Quinn staring out of the window, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Once they arrived at the Berry residence, Rachel grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and two glasses before leading them both to her room. Even though Quinn felt borderline depressed, she laughed a little seeing Rachel's bright pink and highly bedazzled bedroom. Any other time Rachel would have felt offended but secretly she was extremely thankful that Quinn cracked a smile.

She was scared for the girl. Along with everyone, more so herself, she had noticed the change in Quinn's behavior and mood. At first she thought it must have been the baby but after a few happy visits from her daughter, nothing really changed. She knew Quinn was hiding something but wouldn't dare on asking anyone about it. Usually she quite liked gossip but she was extremely worried about Quinn. Whatever was happening to her was not to be gossiped about.

Her suspicions of why she was concerned about Quinn were confirmed and heightened a painful amount after Santana went to her of all people to help. The Latina looked extremely regretful while she asked her for her help to get Quinn to open up. She had told her she knew what was going on but it wasn't her place to say exactly what. She told her that this may cost her their friendship but said she was that worried about her that she was scared that there wouldn't be a friendship anymore between them. Because there wouldn't be Quinn there anymore.

Rachel knew exactly what Santana was hinting at and it scared her more than anything had in her life. The Latina had reason to believe that Quinn wanted to end her life. She knew she was not joking by the tears that fell from her eyes as she practically begged Rachel to do something, anything to help. She was out of options and she was scared she would run out of time and be too late before she came up with a solution.

Santana knew Rachel held a special place in Quinn's heart. It had been obvious to her before she discovered her secret. Quinn knew that she knew but they never spoke about it. It was just something between them that they understood about each other. The blonde's situation was very different, but they were both still in love. No matter what else was going on in her life - she was in love and Santana fully understood how that felt. She knew that Rachel was Quinn's last hope. She was the only one who could save her.

"Lay down" Rachel told her while pointing to her bed. Quinn nodded and did what she was told. The look on the brunette's face was enough to make her do anything she said.

Once she was laid down and settled, she closed her eyes as she felt Rachel getting onto the bed next to her and running her fingers through her hair. She didn't know how, but she was smiling softly.

"How are you feeling?" the shorter of the two asked quietly.

"Better now" she replied honestly while reaching for Rachel's free hand. She took it into her own to give her a little confidence. She knew there were questions coming up. It was inevitable. She just wasn't entirely sure of how much she should say.

"Are you sure?"

Quinn opened her eyes to see Rachel looking back down at her, concern etched all over her face. It made the blonde feel sorry but it also made her heart flutter.

"Yeah, Rach"

"Santana is really worried, you know?"

"Yeah. I know" she felt like her heart physically hurt. She really didn't mean to hurt her friends like this. It made her feel more hurt when she thought about when the truth came out. Lying to her friends all this time. She knew that not everyone would be so accepting as Santana.

"Can I... can I ask you a question?" there it is.

"Okay" Quinn swallowed audibly.

"That pamphlet... are you... gay?"

"I..." was she? She didn't have a clue what label she would give herself. Not now. "I don't know"

"Okay" she thought for a moment. Quinn was struggling to keep eye contact. "Are there any boys you are interested in?"

Ah, she knew where this was going. She was sure her heart had never beaten so fast before. She wasn't ready for this but her guilt was eating away at her. She knew she needed help but did she really want to land all of this on Rachel? What if she rejected her in more ways than one?

"No. There's not"

"Are there any girls you are interest in?"

Quinn blinked rapidly and looked away before answering.

"Yes"

Rachel nodded and bit her lip. Her mind was working over time. She knew Quinn was religious and was brought up in a family who told her being homophobic was wrong, but there were a few trustworthy gay individuals at the school she could have spoken to about that. Rachel was convinced there was something more in all of this.

"So... you're gay" she didn't ask it, she told her. She was a little worried herself what the blonde's reaction might be.

"Not... not necessarily. I really don't know"

Tears filled her eyes again as she took deep breaths. She knew what was about to happen. Rachel would know her secret before she left her house that day. As Rachel stayed silent, she knew she really had nothing to lose. If Rachel rejected her then she could just go home and finish off what she had started. Her goodbye letter (whether it was to run away or something worse - she didn't know yet). If Rachel accepted her then maybe she could help her.

Rachel placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's temple. The blonde squeezed Rachel's hand tightly and forced herself to look back at her.

"You mean a lot to me, Quinn" her heart beat got impossibly faster.

"I don't think I will when you find out what's going on"

"Do you trust me?"

"I do"

"Then trust me when I say that I will still love you. Whatever it is. No matter what"

Quinn managed a wobbly smile at the other girls confession. She still didn't think Rachel would say that when she found out but right now her heart was fluttering. Rachel said she loved her. She didn't doubt her words because of the way she said them and even though she felt the happiest in that moment than she ever had been, there was a barrier still there. There was something Rachel didn't know. The thought of losing this feeling was almost too much to handle so she did something to distract herself.

"Can I..."

The blonde closed her eyes tightly, trying to gather up the courage to ask what she was going to. She figured that if Rachel was going to freak out then she'd get what she wanted first. At least then she'd have a bit of true happiness in her life. If it was all over by the end of the day, she'd be smiling.

"Go on"

"Before I tell you... before you kick me out of your house and your life... can I kiss you?" she asked shyly with a blush showing on her pale cheeks.

"No matter what" Rachel repeated in a whisper before lowering her head slowly. She let her lips brush over Quinn's softly before closing the gap completely. Neither girl moved for a few moments until Rachel felt Quinn's thumb gently stroking the back of her hand. The brunette opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and smiled into it when she felt Quinn kiss her back the same.

They kissed for a few wonderful moments before Rachel pulled back with a last kiss. She ran her fingers through Quinn's hair again with a soft smile on her face while looking into her eyes. She nodded a couple of times, silently telling the blonde that she was ready to know. Now it was up to Quinn.

The blonde lifted herself so she was sitting up on the bed and she positioned herself so her back was against the wall and her legs were out in front of her. She shifted a little to get comfortable before pulling on Rachel's hand to get her to straddle her. She needed to sit up for this to think properly. She also needed to feel Rachel close to her but still be about to see her and her reaction.

Quinn held both of her hands, entwining their fingers. She took a few deep breaths while looking out directly in front of her. Her line of vision was Rachel's breasts but now was certainly not the time to think more about that fact. Once the feeling was gone that she was going to be sick, she looked up at Rachel who was looking back down at her with a soft and patient smile.

"What did Santana tell you?" she had to know the basics first to have something to work with. Rachel took one of her hands out of the blonde's and cupped Quinn's cheek and started to run her thumb over her cheek tenderly. The way Rachel was looking at her made her belly flip.

"She doesn't want to lose you as a friend but she felt like she had to tell me something was wrong"

Quinn nodded once but stayed silent.

"She said she can't support you on her own anymore. She thinks you're going to... to hurt yourself"

Rachel bit her lip in her attempt to not cry and she was thankful she didn't. Quinn needed her to be strong.

"Can I ask what happened in the choir room?" the brunette wondered. Quinn took a few moments to get herself together before answering quietly.

"If there's one thing you should never talk to Santana about... it's Brittany being with Artie"

Rachel nodded understandingly. It was obvious to her, well, obvious to everyone that Santana had feelings for Brittany.

"She was trying to help me again but I pushed her away... again. I had enough so I started being a bitch and said how Brittany would never love her... and stuff"

This time Rachel stayed silent. She knew if anyone else would have said something like that to Santana then she would had literally tried to kill them. Rachel smiled a little, the Latina really cared for Quinn and what she was dealing with.

"Okay. So... why did you run out, why not her?"

Quinn felt as if her insides were on fire. She breathing was heavy as she tried to calm herself. She looked away for a moment then back up. The intensity in Rachel's eyes made her believe for a brief second that this was going to be okay.

"She... almost did something. Something that... well, if I didn't leave before then, then Santana wouldn't have been the only one who knew. I think I would have gone home and... yeah"

Rachel knew what she was saying. She leant forward slightly and kissed Quinn on her forehead before pulling back to look at her.

"I love you" Quinn mumbled.

"I know, sweetheart. I know this is another thing you've been fighting yourself with"

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, you kind of are" Rachel grinned, matching the blonde's shy grin. They both leant into each other and kissed slowly but deeply. They were both breathing heavily when they pulled away.

"You have to know, Quinn, that I honestly love you too. I'm not going anywhere"

Quinn squeezed her hand in a way to prepare herself. Rachel got herself comfortable on Quinn's thighs while making sure the girl beneath her was also comfortable and waited. The blonde picked up Rachel's free hand which fell away from her cheek after they kissed and she put it back there. She needed Rachel closer.

"I'm not happy, Rach. I'm not happy being... well, me"

"Why?" Rachel tone was soft and not at all accusing. She knew Quinn really was about to open up to her. She wasn't scared to find out what it was but she did feel her heart rate pick up speed.

"My... my body. I - I'm not comfortable in this body" her words turned into a whisper towards the end of the sentence and she adverted her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at the woman she loved for being so ashamed. She had wanted to see Rachel's reaction before but now she wasn't so sure. She just wanted to get out of there but Rachel wasn't moving off of her.

"Baby, look at me" said Rachel, her tone still low. Quinn took a few shaky breaths and looked back up at Rachel with tears in her eyes. "Do mean you're not comfortable as a woman?"

Quinn let out a choked sob which made Rachel immediately lean into her and held her tightly in her arms. She felt the blonde nod against her chest. Rachel held the back of her head as she tried to calm the crying girl down. She felt her emotions get the better of her but forced herself to not cry. Quinn had told her her secret. She needed to be there for her. She knew she couldn't afford to let Quinn feel any rejection.

They pulled apart after some time and Rachel used her hand under Quinn's chin to get her to look at her. She smiled gently at her.

"It's okay" she soothed. Quinn scoffed and sniffed. Rachel kissed her softly on the lips and noticed Quinn frowning when she pulled back. "Do you want to be a man, Quinn?" she asked slowly and carefully and waited for Quinn's reaction. She felt relief wash through her when the blonde nodded with her eyes closed, a faint smile on her face as she imagined it. Rachel couldn't remember a time she'd ever felt more proud.

"I... I need to be, Rach" she whispered. "I can't do this anymore"

"I'm here, babe, I'm going to support you with this" she smiled reassuringly.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I love you, Quinn. I've watched you for months now getting more and more depressed and it has been killing me. There was nothing I could do about it. Every time I tried to talk to you you'd walk away. I've seen how much this has been getting you down. I want to do anything I can to make you happy again"

"You do make me happy"

"To an extent, maybe" the brunette smiled again. "I will do anything to make you fully happy"

"I know what I need to do to make the pain stop... I just... it's accepting it all, you know? Telling people... paying for it" Quinn sighed. She had so many things running through her head that could potentially stop her from getting what she wanted. What she needed.

"My dads can support you with costs. They know a lot about this stuff, they can find people to talk to you more thoroughly about everything"

"Not yet" she replied after a few silent seconds. Rachel was the only other person to know now after Santana. One step at a time.

"No, not yet"

Quinn pulled Rachel towards her a held her softly while she smiled against her. She really was shocked at how well the brunette was taking everything. She wasn't sure it was possible but she felt as if she fell even deeper in love with her.

"Are we together?" Quinn asked hesitantly though from the way Rachel had been looking at her all day, even after she told her her secret, she knew they were. The brunette nodded with a matching smile and a confirmation kiss.

"Can I ask a personal question?" the brunette asked before realizing how silly it was to ask that. She had just asked Quinn the most personal question she has ever had to ask.

"Yeah"

"Have you taken any steps? To feel more comfortable, I mean"

Quinn lifted her hand to play with the ends of her own hair and nodded.

"Santana took me to get my hair cut. I know it's still quite long but I couldn't take any more off just yet... but I want to. I'm planning to"

Rachel nodded. "Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. I... I don't know if I should, if I can say" she said with a blush.

"You can tell me, Quinn, you can trust me. I fully understand if you're not ready to though, so don't worry"

The blonde felt her heart flutter before taking Rachel's hand in her own.

"I can't say it... so I'm just going to show you... if that's okay?"

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable"

"This isn't going to make me feel comfortable in the slightest but it's easier than saying"

"Then I don't want you to do anything, baby. Just when you're ready"

Quinn took a deep breath in and instead of answering Rachel, she guided her hand quickly under her skirt. Rachel gasped slightly at the sudden movement and frowned a little wondering why Quinn had done this.

Then she felt it. It wasn't what she was expecting. Quinn watched her girlfriends face closely for her reaction. She knew she had made me a mistake, Rachel was completely silent and her facial expression was empty. She went to pull the brunette's hand away by her wrist but Rachel wasn't budging. Quinn panicked.

"Can I?" Rachel asked, looking from Quinn to where her hand currently was. The blonde squirmed a little.

"Yeah. But Rach, imagine if I asked to see between your legs? That's how I'm going to feel"

"I'll be careful and respectful" she replied then gave her a quick peck on the lips. She removed her hand from under Quinn's skirt and tugged a little on it. Quinn saw the confusion on her face.

"It's the only thing that hides it" she said. She had tried wearing jeans but _he_ showed too much. Rachel nodded in understanding before lifting the skirt higher. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she popped the button open on her boxers. She kissed the blonde again and reached in to take _him_ out.

"I got it when I flew to the UK for that weekend, remember?"

"Yeah I remember" Rachel mumbled while she looked at _him_. _He_ was surprisingly big and Rachel wondered how it was possible to hide it so well even under a skirt. "Is it wrong that I'm kinda turned on right now?" she shyly said quietly.

"Rach" she groaned before putting _him_ back in and pulling her skirt down.

"Sorry" she grinned with a blush and sat back on her girlfriends thighs and kissed her softly. "Have you ever thought about... it?" she asked while she snuggled in closer and rested her head on her shoulder. "With me" she finished after noticing the silence.

"Yeah... a lot" she confessed, shifting uncomfortably again.

"Wow"

"You're so gorgeous, Rachel" the brunette smiled and pulled back before climbing off of her.

"I'll be right back" she said then left the room. Quinn frowned and wondered what the other girl was doing. She fanned her face for a second to calm herself down. Talking to Rachel about what she thought about a lot was almost as arousing as the thought itself. She could never do anything about it though. It felt wrong to touch herself while in the body she had.

Rachel appeared at her bedroom door less than five minutes later holding mens clothing with a grin. Quinn's eyes widened comically as she felt excitement build up within her. She shuffled herself off of the bed and walked towards Rachel. They looked at each other before the blonde felt the fabric of the clothes beneath her fingers.

"Can I?" Quinn asked, nearly bouncing where she was standing. Rachel held the clothes out for her to take before sitting back on her bed and watched her girlfriend. While Quinn smiled shyly and began to dress, the brunette wondered if she should actually call Quinn her girlfriend. Would Quinn prefer it if Rachel called her her boyfriend?

Quinn lifted her shirt over her head and Rachel noticed tight white cloth over her chest. She had wondered why her breasts had gotten smaller but just put it down to after giving birth. Now she knew the truth and she felt surprisingly elated about it all. She was going to help Quinn with this, she was going to be there for her and support her through this change. She was going to help to make her happy and that thought made her feel happier than she ever had been.

The blonde did up the buttons on Rachel's father's shirt which was a good fit on her. Rachel had looked at her other father's clothes first (even though her style wasn't the best, she knew he had better style of her two fathers) but he was far too big and tall.

Rachel went over to her dressing table and picked up two hair clips. Quinn was facing the mirror, now fully dressed in Hiram's clothing, tie included. The brunette lifted Quinn's hair a little and put it up to look like it was shorter from the front. When she was done she stood beside Quinn as they both looked in the mirror. Rachel took in her appearance slowly and tried not to spend too long looking at her crotch which was now quite clear in the trousers she was wearing. Her chest looked flat and her hair suited her perfectly as if she was male. The smile on her face completed the look and satisfied Rachel a lot. Quinn look genuinely happy. The brunette hadn't seen her like this in a long time.

"You look handsome" she said before linking her arm with Quinn's.

"You really think so?"

Rachel got Quinn to face her. She ran her hands over her chest then up to her neck. She kissed her hard and pressed her body against hers. She felt like a man against her and by the look on Quinn's face after they pulled away, she had felt it too.

They looked at each other for a long time, both lost in their thoughts. Quinn decided that Rachel's bedroom was now her favorite place in the world. She could be herself with no judgement against her. At school, at home, out in the streets she was always Quinn Fabray, that _girl_ that got knocked up last year, that _girl_ that so many guys and even girls wanted. At Rachel's, being with her... she felt like Quinn. Just Quinn.

In her mind she was the one who got pregnant last year because she had sex with a guy to try and better herself and change the way she thought. She couldn't though. Even while she was having sex with him, she tried her hardest to believe it was her going inside of him rather than the other way around. Now she had Rachel and the way she reacted to finding out the truth was so much more than she had ever could have expected. She had never even fantasized about having this conversation with her because her mind was _sure_ that Rachel would reject her.

Standing here looking at Rachel, dressed how she was, hearing her call her handsome... she finally felt... free. Well, as free as she could be while still in a woman's body. She'd taken a huge step today and in that moment she really finally felt like she was _he_.

"I can't thank you enough, Rach" she smiled. "I feel like I've made so much progress and I have you to thank. You accepting me for who I really am. You have no idea how happy this makes me feel"

"From the look on your face, I'd say I have a pretty good idea" she kissed her gently with her arms wrapped around her. "We have Santana to thank as well though"

"Way to ruin the moment by mentioning her" she joked.

"You know it's true. Maybe you should send her a text?"

"Saying what?"

"That Miss Rachel Berry has got herself a very handsome boyfriend who goes by the name Quinn - unless you'd like to have another name?"

Quinn shook her head, silently telling her that she's fine by going by that name still, with the brightest smile Rachel had ever seen.

"And also tell her that I love him very much"

The blonde leant forwards and kissed Rachel firmly on the lips making her stumble backwards slightly so her back was against the wall. When they eventually parted, Quinn got her mobile out and sent a text to Santana, repeating almost word for word what Rachel told her to say. She could barely contain her self.

While Quinn was busy typing out the text, Rachel sent a text to Santana herself.

**Thank you Santana. I really can't thank you enough for all you have done for Quinn. Thank you for coming to me. RBB x**

**No probs dwarf... x S**

**I was hoping you would stop with the name calling now, Santana. RBB x**

**Not a chance berry. Now stop txting me n go fuck ur guy x S**

Rachel let out a squeak and put her mobile down.

"Is it possible to have a conversation with Santana without her saying something completely inappropriate?" the brunette asked. Quinn held her mobile out for Rachel to read.

**lol Q well done. Ur wet dream is about 2 come true! U think berry will be able to take that thing? I bet she could. She seems the type. Dw about B she's here rite now naked in my bed. Laters, man bitch! x S x**

Rachel's eyes grew wide and she squeaked again. "I'll take that as a no..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The sequel to this is called 'New Beginnings' if you would like to read more.


End file.
